Somebody Someone
by GodKing1228
Summary: Joe loves Mimi, Mimi loves Joe, but what happens when Michael comes between them? Read to find out, in my first ever songfic....


## Somebody Someone

By Squalldaman 

**Note:** My first Digimon fic, and its sort of a Mimoe. That is, until Joe finds out the truth about Mimi and Michael. A bit of a songfic...... 

------------- 

"Mimi, wait up!" Joe yelled, as he called to the girl he loved. 

"Yes Joe?" Mimi answered to him, turning her head around. 

"I was wondering......do you wanna go to the movies on Friday or something?" Joe asked her nervously. 

"Oh Joe, I'd love to, but..........." Mimi paused, as she thought to herself for a moment. "Oh yeah! I have to help out my mom prepare for Christmas. YOu know how parents are. Im free next week tough. Maybe then! Bye Joe!" she finally said, running off. 

"Oh, thats okay Mimi! Do whatever you want! Bye!" Joe yelled at her as she ran off. _Hmmmm......since when does her mom ask her to help out? Ah well, Im being too overprotective._ Joe thought to himself, as he walked off towards his school. THe holiday season was starting, and he didn't want to be late. 

------------ 

"Dah, dah, dah dah!" Mimi hummed to herself, as she hung up some ornaments on her Christmas tree. 

"Oh Mimi! I just realized, your father is coming home early on Friday! YOu dont have to help me, your free to go!" her mom yelled at her from the kicthen, as the smells of cookies filled the house. 

_ Oh.......that means I can go to the movies with Joe! Yay!_ Mimi thought to herself, but the sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her daydreams, and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said. 

"Oh, hi Mimi! Its me, Michael! I just flew in from America, and I wanted to know, do you wanna go to the movies this Friday?" Michael said over the phone. 

"Uhhh......Michael....well to tell you the truth....." Mimi said, but then it hit her. _Oh, that's okay Mimi! Do whatever you want! Bye!_. Joe had actually givem her permission to do whatever she wanted, didnt he? "Of course Michael! Pick me up at 7!" Mimi yelled into the phone, said goodbye, and hung up. A sick feeling suddenly cdame over her in her stomach. She ran to her room, and went to bed early. 

------------- 

Joe trudged along the snow on the Friday night, walking past the movie theater. He wished so much that Mimi would have beem there with him, watching the movies. Suddenly, he heard Mimi's laugh, and Michael's voice. Grabbing a free newspaper, he covered his head with it, as he saw the two walk by into the theater. 

"Let's sit in the back rows Mimi!" Michael laughed at her. 

"Okay Michael! Two for Scream 3 please!" Mimi said to Michael, as she bought the tickets. However.......she noticed Joe as he dropped the newspaper in a daze. Staring at him with big, sorry eyes, Michael pulled her into the theater, as Joe just stood there in the snow, watching.......... 

"Damn!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking a newspaper stand over. He then walked home, with anger on his mind. 

------------ 

As Joe walked into his home, he limped to his room, not really caring about anything any more. _How could she do that? Feh.....I dont care anymore. Screw it all......._ Joe thought to himself, putting his Korn: Issues CD in his CD player, and putting the headphones on. The day was turning out VERY badly. As he turned to Track 11, Joe drifted into a world of depression as the song started. 

_I can't stand to let you in, _

I'm just watching you, 

and I don't know what to do 

Feeling like a fool inside, 

Feeling all the hurt you hide! 

Thought you were my friend, Seems it never ends 

As Mimi tried to watch the movie, and as Michael tried to kiss her, she pushed him away, thinking of Joe, and feeling awful. _I cant believe I did that.......I dont deserve to be Joe's friend!_ Mimi thought to herself, drifting into Joe's world of depression as well, as the gruesome view of killing went on in the movie before her. 

_I need Somebody Someone _

Can't somebody help me? 

All I need is some love! 

Yup just for me 

Joe thought to himself, _How right that song is. Bleh........screw this. How could I ever think Mimi would even go for me? Of course she would go for Michael........he has everything that I dont......money, looks, everything. Not like Im gonna win her over with brains. Feh........._

_Giving you this and that _

Giving, getting nothing back 

It all related to all that things I do 

Feeling like a fool inside 

Seeing all the things you try 

I am nothing 

Mimi suddenly stood up, knocking Michael over. She grabbed her coat, and said to a dazed Michael, "Im sorry Michael, I cant do this. There is someone there that needs me more then you. Goodbye!" She finished, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off in the direction of Joe's house. 

_I need Somebody Someone _

Can't somebody help me? 

All I need is some love! 

Yup just for me 

I look, 

I sign, 

I need someone, 

inside, 

to help, 

me out, 

with what I'm trying, 

I'm crying, 

I'm dying, 

In a pile of shit, 

I'm dying, 

I'm dying, 

I'm dying, 

I need Somebody (Someone) Somebody (Somebody) Someone 

I need Somebody (Someone) Somebody (Somebody) Someone 

Someone... 

As the song finished, Joe stood up, and put his coat on. He went and stood on the balcony, staring off into the distance, thinking, and waiting. 

---------- 

Mimi ran in the darkness, as she knew the way to Joe's house by heart. She finally arrived there, and rang the doorbell. As the door swung open, Joe was there, looking depressed and evil. "What the hell do you want?" Joe muttered to her in a menacing tone. Before he could say no, Mimi grabbed him and gave him a deep kiss. 

"That's for all the trouble Ive given you." Mimi said to Joe in a nervouse voice, as he stood there, amazed at what had just happened. 

"Well.....in that case.......it's cold out here, why don't you come in?" Joe said to her, and led her inside. The day was turning out to be not so bad after all. 

------------- 

So.....What do you think? First Digimon fic, and my first real songfic, (no parodies), so please R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
